


note 1

by white_angel



Series: other stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspiration, Must Read, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: he died. died. died. lost a loved one. harmed. himself. fell from the sky. and landed somewhere else.
Relationships: Everyone/Original Character(s)
Series: other stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075508
Kudos: 1





	note 1

**Author's Note:**

> poem 1.  
> pls do not self harm. it is not right and u will not be happy when u die. neither will ur family. i hope that this will make u realize that u should keep on living when life hits hard. smile for me.

**Day 1**

**Jon Sok**

**Age: 15**

**Date: 7/14/20**

**I felt nothing, like a rock, still.**

**Bored to death, but couldn't breathe, like a fish without gills.**

**Up in the clouds, sky 9, day dreaming all day.**

**But I never found my way out of the path.**

**I wish that I could have cleansed myself from the blood with a bath.**

**Onwards, they say, but onwards is what destroys me.**

**This isn't what I asked**

**And not what I needed.**

**But, in the end...**

**They won and I lost my love.**

**So, goodbye world.**

**And hello to none.**

**|~FINN~|**

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Sok died from self harm. pls promise me that you won't self harm? don't let this world lose another human. i wrote this, bc i wanted to get better at poems, and to inform people about these things. i hope that u will decide to stay alive.
> 
> i hope u liked it. there isn't much to say, but let's wish everyone a happy life. read my bio for more. smile for me. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 🙂💜💜✌💜💜🙂
> 
> "If the world isn't perfect, then you aren't perfect. But that's okay, you know why? It's because you weren't made to be perfect, you were made to live."  
> -???


End file.
